An Angel's Diary
by MissAmuletAngelPotter
Summary: Rose was only a servant of the Vessalius family. She was watching over them as a guardian throughout the years as she had finally decided to write them all down in her diary.
1. First Entry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters that are mentioned.**

_A/N: This would probably my second Pandora Hearts fanfic. If anyone had read Caucus Race vol.1: "The Story of the Vessaliuses: Golden Drops" I'm sure you will be able to recognize the part of the story as you read... Oh and Happy Father's Day!_

**First Entry**

It was another whole day of work as a young servant retires back to her own room. Having a mild headache, she went to her work table. She opened the drawer pulling out a brand new diary that she had brought from the market. It was Ada Vessalius, her young mistress, had suggested that if she had too many thoughts in mind she could just write it down in a diary, especially if she couldn't tell it to anyone. She never did tell anyone about her inner thoughts so she decided to try to write them instead. She flipped the diary to the first page, took a pen and she then began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_This would probably my first entry. If someone tried to read this and my future entries they would probably find it confusing. Jumbling up my thoughts, it depends whatever I remembered or try to reminisce the past or what happened for the day. I may go weeks or months not writing an entry though I will try my best. I really have to say thank you to Milady Ada for this. Hhhmmm how to start? I guess I should introduce a bit of myself._

_My name is Nightingale Rosemarie Angel. I know it's a long name... well for me it is. I shortened it to "Night Rose". I never like anyone calling me by my real/full name except my masters. They're an exception because they're my masters. I am serving and protecting the Vessalius family, one of the Four Great Dukedoms. I'm not a maid, though I do love dressing up one. I have many different jobs or work depending on the order of each Vessalius master. I'm actually an angel and also the Vessalius Guardian. Guardian meaning I have to look after them. It's been 200 years since I became their guardian. The Vessaliuses back then are lower ranked nobles. Though too many had already happened through each generation I couldn't possibly write them all in this entry. I'm not exactly that old. I stopped counting my age. Physically I'm 23 years old but I have the ability to change my physical appearance like my mother. My mother, not exactly my real mother, can turn into a child, maiden and an old lady. Me, sure I could also turn into a child, a teenager and a young lady. Never did turn to anything old even if I tried. Shame I could also use it in one of my missions. My natural hair and eye colour is black; changing them into a different colour is only when I have to disguise myself. _

_I think I already said much about me for the meantime. However I did felt a little better from my headache. I actually had a slight cold. It's a bit frustrating being sick. No one knows I'm sick today. I have to pretend that I'm healthy as I ever am. Hey I did drink my medicine. I remember the time when young master Oz was sick and pretended the whole day that he isn't. I think it was the time when they went for a vacation. It's was only a one day vacation._

_Young master Oz was twelve years old back then. Master Oscar had managed to convince Master Zai allowing him to bring the children to a one day inspection of the farmers. Master Oscar felt sympathetic as he saw how distraught young master Oz is when milady Ada is being restricted by Master Zai because of him. _

_It was harvest season when they went to have the inspection. I came along as well watching over the children as Master Oscar had to discuss some matters to the farmers as he had allowed them to play on their own. I kept my distance as they played. The weather was definitely wonderful and the afternoon sun shone on the huge white fields creating a golden glow. Young master Oz took a deep breath as he enjoyed the smell of sunshine in the air. I was sitting on a branch up in a tree watching over them as they played. Being mischievous, young master Oz had decided to play a prank on Gil. Together with milady Ada they ran through the fields laughing, away from a furious young Gilbert who was chasing after them. I softly chuckled at the scene before me. It felt very peaceful. Soon the two eventually stopped to catch up some breaths and Gilbert finally caught up with them. A gust of wind blew across the fields, sending the wheat of grains flew upwards into the air. As they descend, shining brightly in the sunlight made them looked like golden snow. We all look at the scenery before us, watching silently in awe._

_Then I gazed worriedly on young master Oz. Earlier that day he was not feeling well. I asked him not to go and offered to tell Master Oscar to move the vacation on a different day. He shook his head and smiled at me._

"_Don't tell anyone please. It is for Ada's sake." _

_It was a request, I bowed and given him a medicine for his sickness. He hid it very well as he acted normally for the rest of the day. It was finally evening when he had collapsed in the wheat fields. I heard Gilbert shouted for help as he didn't have the strength to carry young master. I quickly jumped from the branch and dashed over to where they are. Carrying young master Oz in my arms then walked rapidly back to the rest house as Gilbert and milady Ada followed behind crying. Master Oscar and Zai were angry not only to young master Oz but to me as well. They were very disappointed for hiding his sickness. The vacation was cancelled and we all had immediately gone back to the main estate. I took care of young master Oz along with Gilbert who had finally stopped crying. Mrs. Kate was attending to milady Ada needs, who weren't allowed to see or go near young master Oz for the meantime. I could hear her cries for her brother. Master Oscar and Zai were arguing about this matter. I sighed deeply feeling responsible for what had happened. After the next day, young master Oz was finally recovered but was advised by the doctor to still have some rest._

Rose yawned as she looked at the time, seeing it was almost midnight.

_I have to sleep. I still have to wake up early and do some chores. Mrs Kate's scolding is scary. Well Good night._

_N. Rose_

Rose closed her diary and stashed it inside the drawer. She went to bed to have some sleep hoping her cold will be gone by the next day.


	2. Second Entry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters that are mentioned.**

**Second Entry**

It suddenly rained one afternoon while Rose was tending the garden. It is one of her favourite chores it looking after the flowers. Even though it is not shown on her face, if one looks closely her eyes are softly and gentle unlike her usual emotionless mask she wears. Dripping wet as she went inside the manor, she was dismissed from her chores to attend to herself before she could get sick from the cold weather. She was drying her hair after taking a hot bath. Towel wrapped around her hair as she sat on the chair before her work table. She took out her journal and pen. Turning on the lamp then hunched over as she started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm soaking wet from the rain during the time I was tending the flowers at the garden. It was a sudden down pour that I didn't have time to get back inside. It's been raining a lot quite recently. Rain is a sad and nostalgic weather for me. Did I ever mention that I like someone? Which I will probably get rid of this feeling and let it go some time in the future. When that happens I wouldn't remember liking him. He's handsome and annoying, but then I really shouldn't write about this more since I am going forget. It's my decision that I wouldn't hesitate. I had gotten off track of what I am supposed to write. _

_It was finally the ceremony for the Coming of Age of young master Oz. I followed Mrs. Kate diligently as she tries to find him. We arrived to a room where we found Gilbert sitting alone. Suspicious as it seems, I know young master is in this room. Mrs. Kate threatened Gilbert with Dinah, milady Ada's cat. Gilbert lies where they are as he was frightened by the cat. I was quite impressed he had managed to lie even though he was scared. I was the last who left the room noticing the cat was scratching the cabinet. I silently chuckled finally knowing where they were hidden. Mischievous as I could be I didn't tell Mrs. Kate about it. For the rest of the day I helped prepare for the ceremony. _

"_Rose you may take a break now." said Mrs. Kate._

_I smiled softly as I took my break. I walked outside as I reminisced how many times I'd been here, especially the time with my old master. I went to the grave or kind of like a memorial, the one that was built for her. I made sure no one is looking as I used my wings to fly down the hole. The tree was huge as there was little sunlight lighting around the area. I landed gracefully on the ground then gazed at the cross. I was silent, not uttering a sound as I took out master's pocket watch. I'd been taking care of it for over a century, kept it maintained. I opened the pocket watch then the melody started to play. I listened to it's sad nostalgic soft tune. After a few minutes I heard voices, it was young master and Gilbert's. I closed the pocket watch in an instant. I was about to fly off but then I realized that he must had heard the melody. I left the pocket watch on the cross, circled the chain around it then I quickly flew back to the mansion to continue my work. I was half wishing that he would remember but I know that would be impossible or rather it will take a lot of time. Now young master got again what was previously his. _

_I should stop here for the mean time. The rain is getting heavier by the minute. A storm seems to be approaching. _

_N. Rose_


End file.
